Make A Trollpasta But Instead of Using One Word To Make a Story We Make A Trollpasta With One Sentence Per Edit.
(WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE WAS SCRIBBLED ONTO THE WALL OF A MENTAL ASYLUM PATIENT’S CELL, IN WHICH HE LATER KILLED HIMSELF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.) Once upon a motherfucking time, there was a boy, a very ugly boy. He was so ugly that everyone die- wait, we've already done that before. Instead, he was so ugly that even the ugly dudes wouldn't fuck him. I OPEN MINECRAFT AND IT WORK PLS HELP, AND THE GUY WAS THERE WITH HYPER REALISTIC EYES OH NO!!!!!? I FUCKING WAKE UP AND FUCKING TOOTBRUSH THE FUCKING TEETH. THE *FRICKING* TOOTHBRUSH MURDERED ME AND MY *FRICKING* PARENTS AS A *FRICKING* SKELTON JUMPED OUT OF THE BATHROOM CLOSET. HE WENT " im sans, bad time much?" AND I CAME BACK TO LIFE BUT I WAS A GIRL AND I WAS WATCHING TELETUBBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THEN SAW A SIGN THAT READ “'WARNING!' JOTUN IS HERE HES FUCKING EVIL STAY ON YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW” AND THEN I SAW JOTUN STANDING IN THE TV AND HE KILLED THE TELETUBBIES WITH HYPERREALISTIC BLOOD POURING OUT! XXXTERNIMATORXXX FUCKS AND INFECTS JOTUN BECOMES XXXJOTUNXXX.EXE STARTS RAMPAGE. BUT THEN SONIKKU CAME AND HE WAS COVERED IN HYPERREALSTIC BLOOD AND FUCKING STARTS A FIGHT WITH XXXJOTUNXXX.EXE! Well, anyway, that's why Mom says I have to be home educated now, but getting back to the story. BUT MY MOM IS FUCKING STUPID IQ OF SU TART HE SPANK ASS. I FUCK MY MOM BUT MY ASS SPANK EVEN WORSE CUZ ME IDOT. '''THEN SONIC.EXE FUCKING KILLS ME WHILE HIGHWAY TO HELL BY ACDC PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND. I WENT TO SONIC FAST FOOD I ASKED BURGER IT GAVE ME FUCKING SONIC PLUSH STUPID FUCKING RESTAURANT ILL RATE IT 1/10 STARS!!!! AND THEN I POOPED REALLY BAD ON THE FLOOR AND IT WAS BROWN AND STICKY AND I LICKED IT AND IT TASTED AWESOME!!!! SUPRA MAYRO POOPS OMG!!!!! I ATE MAYRO CRAP AND TASTED DIARREA IT WAS FUCKING AWESEOME Now... FACE MY INFINITY FUCK YOU! (MIDDLE FINGER GAUNTLET) BUT MY MOM DIED. Anyway, given the fact that most of you are probably either drunk or high off your asses on acid right now and therefore fully able to understand/comprehend all of the shit above, I bet you're wondering how the hell this all got started, right? Well it all started with the ugly boy. ugly boy bullied by su tart and ugly boy commited suicide Open hexagon.izma is a fucking hentai anime gurl but i remove underwear my dick pointed right instead my girlfriend ass he slapped on me and evil patrixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx killed my son And UGLY SCP TATO KILLED PATRIXXXXXXXX AND UGLY SCP TATTOO KILLS UGLY SCP TATO BEING IMPOSTER. Then, Franklin appeared with hyperrealistic lips and bloody, chapped skin pores. "Open Hexagon.izma is hard rather im beat god eater GET NOOB, Open Hexagain.izma is way harder." This is what he told me in a gravelly, G major voice with a hyperrealistic Welsh American Accent, and also said "I'm also partially Welsh so I really, really love sheep" (who's Franklin, anyway?). ''QIN HALLIONI UN SAYS FUCK WORD! C.C-CUNT! HALIONI SAID 'ONEMANIAC TOUP PREYE.' I DIED XDDDDDDDDDD'. ''THEN JONATHAN DAVIS AND FRED DURST SHOUTED INSULTS AT EACH OTHER NEAR MY DECOMPOSING BODY. THEN JAMES CHARLES INSULTS QIN HALLIONI UN BUT HALIONI /FURIOUS RLLY ANGERYYYYYYYYYEHH SPAWNING AO ONI,ROCK ONI,BIRD ONI,THANOS ONI,BLOCK ONI,SUBMARINE ONI AND JAMES CHARLES DEAD CUZ HE IDOT. James Charles was also an Intern at Nickelodeon but got fired along with several others for being insane motherfuckers and attempting to smoke shrooms, because apparently, that's a thing you can do. QIN HALLIONI UN AND 2,147,483,647 AO ONI,BLOCK ONI,BIRD ONI,THANOS ONI,ROCK ONI,SUBMARINE ONI,SONIC.ONI K8LLS 100% EVERYONE INSIDE NICKELODEON COMPANY! HALLIONI SAID : ""SERP PHU CERNP TURP PREYE"". BUT WHO WAS PHONE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? AH SHIT ITS HALLIONI HE SAID 'SERP PHU CERNP THURP PREYE. KONTRUNT KRANIAXS' *DEPLOYS FUCKING AO ONI,BLOCK ONI,BIRD ONI,THANOS ONI,ROCK ONI,SUBMARINE ONI,SONIC.ONI DESTROYS MY FUCKING PHONE CUZ PHONE IS IDOT. THEN FRED DURST HANDS ME A NEW PHONE THEN SAYS "I WAS PHONE MOTHAFUCKA" AND THEN DIED. but Fortnite sucks got eaten by xXXFORTNITENATORXXx hmmm ninja sucks too? got vored by 666NINJAMASTER666?!? I THEN CAME AND VORED 666NINJAMASTER666 AND SONIC.ONI. HALLIONI VORED SONIC.ONI INSIDE 666NINJAMASTER666 BELLY AND HALLIONI CREATE MECHA SONIC.ONI HE MAKE DESTROY EVERYONE CAREER THEN I PISSED REALLY BAD ON THE FLOOR AND IT TASTED AWESOME LIKE LEMONADE! HALLIONI SPILLS LEMONADE HOW FUCKING IDIOT. then i shidded and fard, .. ed all Over The Houser It Was Epic m peter griffin face :-|3 m,. g OK, so, Once upon a time, I was an intern at a place that made watchable things at an age in a state. THn my firend told me he had made Squidward Suside tape, and I watched it then dead. SO.. SQUEDWARZ NECK ROPE DVD IS BROKEN GET FUCK3D BY HALLIONI THAN I NOTICE SMTH HALLIONI NECKROPE SUSIDE ATLEAST HAD DVD DETEKTOR, HALLIONI : NANI?!? (AH SHIT AM DEAD) THEN SONIC.EXE APPEARED AND A SKELETON POPPED OUT. BUT NOT SKELETON POPPED OUT HALLIONI FUCKS SKELETON TO SKELETON.ONI ALSO AND HE FUCKS SONIC.EXE USING ONLY MECHA SONIC.ONI SONIC.EXE DEADS! AND THEN HALLIONI COUSIN POPPED OUT THE END. but jayystation milked this entire story so the story continued. Then the real Sonic appeared with his friend Tails and saw Mecha Sonic.oni fucking Sonic.exe and thought "what the fuck is going on here?". Lets not to swear One fucks two fucks three fucks four Hallioni Hallioni? OHHHHHHHHH FUCKING shiiit, I clicked don't lewd ralsei rule 34 im fucking idiot. Then the narrator said "SORRY THIS IS A CHRISTIAN SERVER SO NO SWEARING" but then I said "FUCK OFF I DO WHAT I WANT" BUT BUT I DO WHATEVER i WANT *Searches Ralsei Rule 34* NOOOOOOO MY MOM MY ASS SPANK HIS BALDI HELP MY BEUTIFUL ASS STOOOOOOP SOTPP MY ASS HE SLAPPIN MY PURE IRON BELT, BITCHY NUGGY FUCKY IM GONNA FUCK YOU UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT. JE��IL AND M��RX HAVIN SEX WITH PILLS AND KISSING WITH TONGUE AND INSER.. wait YOU FUCKS YOU WHEENY ELEPHANT TOILET POOPS THEN I WATCHED SOME SONIC PORN IT WAS SUPER HOT. XXTERNIMATORXX VS HALLIONI OMG!!! ���� AND THEN XXTERNIMATORXX DEAD BY MECHA SONIC.ONI HALLIONI INFECT XXTERNIMATORXX TO XXONINIMATORXX GONNA END EVERYONE EARTH CARRER JUST NOW WOOLOO KILLS HALLIONI THEN HE ATE APPLE HE TURNED A WOOLOONI.ONI THEN END EVERYONE CAREER THEN RALSEIWITHAGUN KILLS WOOLOONI.ONI EATING FLESH TURNING TO FUCKING RALSEIWITHAGUNNONI.ONI BUT RULE 34 SAID fuck you RALSEIWITHAGUNNONI.ONI DEAD! HAHAHA YES FUCK YEAH I WAS READING LEMON FANFICS THEY'RE SEXY AS HELL JOJOJO!!! YEAH JOJO SUCKS! IS BOBOBOBOBO AAAAAA WHY IM LOSING MY BEAINCELS IS SKEPPY_POO_POO OH NO, MOM HAS CAUGHT ME! OHHHHH MY ASS MOOOM STOOP MY FUCKING ASS SLAPPED MY LETHAL BELT!!! I SWEAR MOM I WASN'T LOOKING AT ROBLOX PRON ON PORNHOB!!! NIMAM BABE! NIMAM BABE WOODY LEFT USS AAAAAAAAAAA MOOOOOOOOOOOOM I WANT ROBLOCKSSS SCP TATO!! AN INCEL CAME AND SCREAMED AT ME FOR STEALING HIS GIRL BUT I KILLED HIM. “I AM UNCLE BEN!” he cried. Then, a new person came along and retconned everything. All those long paragraphs you spent your time reading now doesn't matter. You just wasted ten minutes of your life. :) Here's a new person to start a new retconned story. Aight, I'm the new motherfuckin' narrator here, SoI'm a total Sonic the Hedgehog fan much like everyone else, I like the newer games, but I don't mind playing the classi- fuck we already did that before too. One thing to talk a water, Mizuririn Yaro Yare Yaro Yare Yaro Yare Nyoro, But anyway, this is all about the time I found that lost novel that HP Lovecraft, Wilbert Awdry, JRR Tolkein, Anthony Burgess and Norman Boutin. It started when Keemstar dabbed on me in public. I was so mad at him that I dabbed on him back as sweet fuckin revenge. He then exploded into evil spaghetti which tried to attack me, but i ran into a nearby alleyway when i found the lost novel in a nearby dumpster. The lost novel made people not feel so good. I was starting to see parts of my body disappear bit by bit, but I pulled an uno reverse card to stop the disintegrating and stopping me from not feeling good. Before we get into the juicier parts, remember what I said about keemstar dabbing on me? Yeah.... HE ALSO CALLED ME THE N WORD! I cried after that. And Natalia revived Hallioni with +80 ATK DEF EVD ACC AUTO REVIVE +7 WTF???? and hallioni betray Natalia got killed it. Danger Mouse appeared, started dabbing and PENFOLD BECAME A FRENCH CUNT! Then, Hallioni turned to Bill Nye and started talking about how good the first Spider Man movie was. Mizuririn came near Bill nye the Hallioni Mizuri said WHO THE FUCK IS THAT she said BILL NYE THE BILL NYE (EBF5 BATTEL INTENSIFIES PLAYS MUSIC BLADE AND SWITCH OMG!!!!!!) Suddenly Fat Albert shows and says "HEY HEY HEY, YOU'RE GETTIN' RAPED TODAY" then fingers everyone in the bumhole! AYYYY MIZURI AND THE NOTHING BOYS BATTLING ALLIONI LET SEE SOPA WOTAAA ATK BILL HALONI TURN UJHHH AH SHIT!!! +80 ATK MATK DEF MDEF EVD ACC ADDED! SUMMOM METTATON MEETTATON SAYS *swap stat -80 ADDED* fuck you. So, all caps only sentences were banished to The Spire in the Woods. OYE TURN 2 MIZURIRIN FUCK ABOOSE WATOR SHEEPZ SP33LS ALLIBILL WEHT GOT ELEKTRICSAFARI ALLIONIBILL EET MIUZRI FAILS Yet again, all caps only sentences were banished to The Spire in the Woods, but before they could be banished, everyone died of cholera. The end. Then I came and RETCONNED EVERYTHING, so now I'm the new motherfuckin' narrator. Wanna know what I think about Fuckin' Hyperrealism, ya little shits? MIZURIRIN KILLS BULL ALLIONI ONG!?!?!!! CELEBRATE TIME BUT MATTEUS CAME HE ABOOSE ROCK SPREIT DE BATEL BEGIN *shotgun shot* I just said, No Fucking Caps Spam! Anyway, with that out of the way, i’ll just say that any all-caps sentences from this point onward are non-canon, unfunny and that you shouldn’t waste your time readin’ em. But anyway, here’s what i fuckin’ think about hyperrealism; Creeper? aww man So we back in the mine Got our pickaxe swinging from side to side Side-side to side This task, a grueling one Hope to find some diamonds tonight, night, night Diamonds tonight '''CAUSE BABY TONIGHT! THE CREEPER'S TRYNA STEAL OUR STUFF AGAIN! '''The point is that Hyperrealism is like a Creeper because it's butt-fucking-ugly and blows up your life. This is why I secretly work for a Studio, run by Baby-Eating, Triangle Worshiping, Pony Shipping, Grey Lizards who mare turning the frogs g*y, headed by George Jetson, that specializes in Lost episodes, games, etc. George Jetson also liked to eat toast smothered in diarrhoea and liquid taco bell to destroy the toilet. I remember we were at this studio board meeting, (I'm a screenwriter BTW) and none of us had slept since we did your mom + we all knew George was gonna come in there, smelling of shit and just buttfuck us with his ideas. Suddenly a major storm of nukes from Turkmenistan came down rushing upon us. MATTEUS : HENLO MUZKIRIRIN WANNA EAT SWORD AND DIE, GIT +80 ATK,MATK,DEF,MDEF,EVADE,ACCURACY MIZURI SUMMON Mettaton, he said, fuck you '''SWAP STAT VICE VERSA MATTEUS SAID,GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR UR NOW I AM STON''' UGET STONED 15TURN''' Basically, no one who thinks that caps spam is funny, meta or parodical in any way should be allowed to have children. From the ashes he rises, Chairman Mao Zedong returned to the world and stopped all the nukes with the power of the force. So, Scotland sent its greatest champion to bring back war and hate and kick some hippy ass. Then suddenly, Death himself came to be. SVEN TURN STONED LATER MIZURIRIJ DEFEAT MATTEUS STONED DOWN REMOVE ITSELF WE NOTICE A SVEN! AND POODEIPAI MIZURIRIN ENGAGED ANS DAMAGE DAM STUPID DOG! OWI AWO AWOOO OWI HAK!, SVEN! EAT EAT EAT!! Anyway, after saying that Mizuryryn is one of the most unfunny users on this wiki, and that all of his sentences are the same shitty unfunny “MIZURYRYN DE BATTLE BEGIN SVEN HYSYSGANSJ!!!” sentences filled with normie-ass memes, Mao Zedong killed Death, the entire nation of Scotland and killed everyone. The end. Category:Trollpasta Category:Collab Category:Minecrap Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Excessive Profanity Category:Random Capitalization Category:Im died Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Sonic Category:Potty Humor Category:Mario Category:ALL CAPS Category:NSFW Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:Wall of Text Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:English Class Failure Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:BATTELS Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:Loads of Characters Category:EVIL FOOD